The Amicizia Family
by ComeAndSpankMe
Summary: Reborn seems to have his hands full. A phone call alerts him that he has been hired for another job: Training the soon-to-be boss of the Amicizia family from America. A whole new family appears! Written for my friends. Might contain some 5927 and 1827.


Hey everyone! Thanks for clicking on my fanfic. -huggles- I hope you like it -heart-!

This story is dedicated to all my good friends, as it is based on us.

I love you, Chinchiran, Tedera, Yama-Momma, Mambo, Wahiba, and my otouto!

**Listening to: **"Kyokugen Fighter" by Ryohei Sasagawa 8D ...I don't know his Seiyuu's name OTL ...my bad...

**Location:** Written mostly while I was at school -sweatdrop- ...This is why my grades weren't so great...

**Rating:** This chapter is probably K+...? Bordering on T for something Lambo says lol.

**Warning: **This chapter may contain hints of STUPID because I wrote it while listening to Ryohei sing...I love Ryohei, I'm just kidding XD Anyway, There is a small hint at some 5927 in this chapter. Yay for Tsuna's uke moments! 8D If you are homophobic, or whatever, then just look at it as friendship. It can be interpreted that way as well.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own the amazingness that is Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It belongs to the astoundingly talented Amano Akira.

**The Amicizia Family  
**

**Chapter 1: Reborn- A Busy Baby**

____

"Hiie! L-Lambo! No grenades in the house...!" A young boy with unruly, light brown hair yelled as a baby in cow print clothing waltzed through the bedroom, carrying an assortment of explosives.

"Nyahaha! Lambo-san can do whatever he wants!" The baby stuck his tongue out in response.

"Lambo!! ...Gah, Reborn, do something!" The brunette turned around from his sitting position in front of the coffee table in order to complain to the hitman.

"Take care of it yourself, Dame-Tsuna," replied the baby, sporting a very stylish fedora.

"Oi, don't call me that! You're the only one who still does..." The young Vongola trailed off as he remembered that it was only because of that cruel, Arcobaleno tutor of his that he was no longer referred to as 'Dame-Tsuna.' If it weren't for Reborn, he never would have had the amazing friends he does today. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Dino...heck, even Hibari and Mukuro were starting to warm up to him! Tsuna couldn't help but feel exceedingly grateful towards his little tutor... Of course, he would never admit that out loud. Reborn would definitely use it against him in some atrocious way and cause the boy to feel a terrible sense of guilt for acting 'unappreciative'.

Looking out the window, Tsuna sighed as he concluded his train of thought. The sun was slowly beginning to vanish from the vast, evening sky.

A ringing noise sounded from the other side of the room, causing the teenage boy to snap back to reality. He surveyed his bedroom, trying to find the source of the noise. "I don't have a phone in my room...where's that coming from, guys?"

"Hm?" Reborn glanced down at his pocket, then pulled out a tiny cell phone and held it to his ear. "Ciaossu."

"Ehhh?! Reborn, when did you get a cell phone?!"

"Lambo-san wants a cell phone too!!"

The baby ignored the two others and continued his conversation with the mystery person on the other line. "Oh? Amicizia? I see... Hm... It seems that I'll be very busy for a while. Two failures at the same time is quite a handful...not to mention they aren't on great terms with each other..."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Reborn...?" Tsuna stood up and walked over to his tutor's side, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Of course I can. Who do you think you're talking to?" Reborn frowned, ignoring Tsuna's question while talking to the person on the phone. He kicked the brunette in the face as punishment for being nosy.

Upon the impact, the boy stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. "O-Owww...! Geez, Reborn, that hurt!"

"Nyahahaha! Tsuna got kicked, Tsuna got kicked!" Lambo sang, laughing at the boy.

"Lambo, Bath time!" A tiny, little girl with a single braid on the top of her head called for the other, bursting in through the door.

"I-Ipin, please knock next time..."

"Gomen, Tsuna-nii!"

"Yay, bath time! Are Kyoko-nee and Haru-nee coming? I wanna see more boobies!" Lambo ran out of the room following Ipin.

"G-guh...That is so wrong..." Tsuna groaned at Lambo's perverted attitude. "He's only five years old, and he already has a dirty mind..."

He stood up again and looked over at Reborn. "Who was that, Reborn? What was it about...?" The small boy inquired, noticing that the baby was no longer talking on the phone.

"............"

"R-Reborn...?" Tsuna took a few steps closer to the Arcobaleno and realized that he was fast asleep in his usual, eyes-open position. "Why do you always fall asleep during the worst times?!"

________________________________________________________________________

Halfway across the world, a very petite blonde girl was doodling in her notebook as her teacher ranted on and on about something to do with triangles and circumferences.

_'...Wait, that couldn't be right...circumferences were of circles, not triangles...Oh well, same difference,' _She thought to herself, giving up on paying even the slightest bit of attention to the droning voice.

"Allie! What are you doing? You _should_ be working like the rest of the class!"

"Eek0! S-sorry, Mr. Jenks..." said girl mumbled.

"Hmph. Looks won't get you everywhere in life, you need a good education, too, Blondie." The teacher rolled his eyes and returned to writing random crap on the board that Allie could care less about.

The small girl blushed a bright shade of pink and sank down lower in her chair as a few giggles erupted. _'Great. Just great.'_

________________________________________________________________________

Tsuna yawned loudly as he stretched after waking up from a goodnight's sleep. Getting enough sleep was a huge rarity when you lived with a sadistic baby hitman for a home tutor. Usually Tsuna would be woken up at the crack of dawn by various explosions or a harsh kick in the face. Today, however, was different. It was...in a word, _peaceful_...which, quite frankly, frightened the poor boy. This could not be a good omen...whenever Reborn wasn't torturing the young Vongola with violence, insane threats, and cruel insults, he was up to something much, much worse.

"R-Reborn...?" came a worried squeak from the short brunette. "...Are you here?"

Tsuna warily got out of bed and tiptoed cautiously to the door, being extra careful not to step on any live wires, hidden explosives, or whatever other inhumane traps the child might have hidden. Needless to say, Tsuna was pretty shocked when nothing blew up in his face.

_'Wow, this is ridiculous, I need to be less paranoid.'_ He rolled his eyes, somewhat ignoring his sudden qualm. _'...Then again, you can never be too sure when it comes to Reborn...'_

Shrugging, Tsuna descended the stairs and entered the spacious kitchen to find his hardworking mother cooking breakfast for two obnoxious children, while Bianchi read some suspicious book about poisonous plants and animals. Obviously she was looking for some new ingredients to use in her poison cooking. The small boy sighed, slightly relieved. Things were fairly normal, except for Reborn's absence.

"Lambo-san wants _five_ eggs! _Five_!!" The cow-print clad baby whined.

"Lambo! Don't be piggy! Ipin want eggs, too!" Ipin scolded him.

"Haha, now don't worry, there are plenty of eggs to go around, everyone!" Nana, Tsuna's wonderful harebrained mother, giggled amusedly as she closed the refrigerator after pulling out a carton off eggs. "Oh, Tsu-kun! Ohayo!"

"Ohayo, oka-san." The boy smiled at his mother and walked over to the pantry to find a small snack to eat.

"Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna!!! I'm going to eat your eggs!" Lambo yelled and stuck his tongue out.

Sighing, Tsuna spoke and opened the pantry. "Go ahead, I'm not that hungry. I'm just going to-"

"Ciaossu." A baby wearing a Mafioso suit popped out.

"Hiie!! R-Reborn, what are you doing in there?!" The startled -and slightly irritated- brunette screamed.

"A good mafia boss always expects the unexpected, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn stated, matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't even make sense! If you expect the unexpected, it isn't unexpected, so there isn't ever anything unexpected to expect!" Tsuna argued, slightly confused by his own comeback.

"Exactly," Reborn nodded. "That's the point."

"...What?!"

"How stupid can you be?"

"B-Be quiet! ...Guh...Anyway, why are you even in there?"

The fedora baby jumped out of the pantry onto the other's foot.

"Hiie!! Owwww! Reborn!!"

Ignoring the other's pain and taking a seat at the table on Bianchi's lap, Reborn answered, "I was looking for some food to bring for the car ride to the airport."

"Ehhhh? Air port? Where are you going?"

"Lambo wants to ride a plane too!"

"Ipin too!"

"Oh my, you children must stay here. Reborn is going on a special business trip," Nana smiled, laughing lightly. She seemed to think it was all some silly joke. How very Yamamoto of her.

"Yes, it's a special business trip. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"It's true," Bianchi frowned, "my dear Reborn could be gone for a painfully long time! Oh, Reborn-kun, how I'm going to miss you..." She said, melodramatically, as she enveloped her 'dear Reborn' in a loving hug.

"I'll try to bring my work back here. Dame-Tsuna isn't anywhere near done with his training. You can tell just by looking at him; how wimpy."

"O-Oi! I'm not _that_ bad...!" The boy attempted to defend himself.

Everyone just chuckled under their breath.

Tsuna sweat-dropped.

After a fairly long awkward silence, Bianchi excused herself to go to the bathroom for a minute, and Tsuna tried to change the subject.

"S-So, what is this business trip for...?" Tsuna asked, curiously, avoiding the topic of his 'wimpy-ness.' On the inside, he was filled with joy. The mafia-boss-in-training could finally relax a little bit now that he had a vacation from his deranged, stay-at-home tutor.

"Juudaimeeee!" A very easily recognized voice sounded from the front door.

"Yo, Tsuna! You home?" Another familiar voice called out.

"Ojama shimasu!" The two voices chorused as they entered the house.

"Oi! Baseball idiot, don't act so informal and friendly with my Juudaime!"

"Haha! He's only '_your' _Juudaime?"

"S-Shut up! I didn't mean it in a weird way!"

Their argument, which took place in the front hallway, could be heard quite well from the kitchen.

_'Why do those two always have such terrible timing?!' _Tsuna wondered. He was just about to inquire about Reborn's "business trip" but it didn't seem like he had much of a chance to do that now.

A silver-haired Italian burst into the room, followed by a tall, dark-haired boy.

"Tsuna! What's up?" The taller of the two smiled his usual dazzling smile.

"Hey, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto."

Gokudera was instantly at his beloved Juudaime's side and hugged him tightly. "Aren't you happy there's no school today, Juudaime? Want to go see a movie or something?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" Yamamoto grinned.

"You're not invited, idiot!" The Italian practically growled.

"G-Gokudera-kun...! A-Ano, I guess we could go see a movie if you really want to, but Yamamoto should come, too. ...And, um...please let go of me..." The cute brunette blushed a deep red, caught completely off guard by his self-proclaimed right-hand man hugging him.

The insightful baby hitman smirked. He could easily see what was going on in Gokudera's mind. However, everyone else was completely oblivious.

"Ah! S-Sorry, Juudaime, I didn't mean to invade your space...!" The loyal puppy-like boy immediately released his boss and dropped to the ground, banging his head against the cold, hard floor to punish himself.

"Gokudera-kun...! D-Don't do that, please! It's not necessary, I'm not mad or anything...!" Tsuna pleaded frantically.

"...Alright, if Juudaime says so." The silver-haired teen stood up and smiled hugely at the other.

"Haha, you're so funny sometimes, Gokudera!" Yamamoto chuckled.

"Shut up already!"

Tsuna merely let out a noise that was somewhat a cross between a sigh and a groan. _'Perhaps Gokudera-kun is a tiny bit bipolar?'_

"Have fun, you guys. I'd better be going. I don't want to miss my flight, and it seems as though the cab is here." Reborn pulled out a miniature suitcase from under table and headed to the door.

"Goodbye, Reborn-kun! I'll miss you, come back soon!" Bianchi finally emerged from the bathroom and went over to hug the tiny Mafioso once again before his departure.

"A-Aneki...!" As soon as his older sister came into his line of sight, Gokudera gasped and fell to the floor, clutching his stomach in pain. "G-Gahhh...!"

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna panicked as he saw his good friend in pain.

"Oh no, are you alright, Gokudera?" The baseball player asked, concerned.

"I-I'm fine...! I-It's nothing I ...can't...handle, geez!"

"Oh my goodness, are you sure you're ok, Gokudera-san?" Nana asked, worriedly.

"Y-yeah...I'll be fine...Thank you..." He panted as he ran to the bathroom.

Reborn cleared his throat, to get his student's attention.

"...Tsuna, don't stop training just because I'm not here. Keep up your studies, also. I'll try to be back shortly, and if you aren't doing well, I'll kill you." The fedora baby threatened, quite calmly.

"Hiie...! Isn't that a little too drastic?!" The brunette shrieked, afraid for his life.

The baby only shrugged a bit.

"...Can you at least tell me where you're going?"

"...America." The hitman answered breifly, and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

________________________________________________________________________

Brrrriiiing!

Finally, the shrilling sound of the school bell went off, signaling the long-awaited end classes for the day. Allie sighed in relief, grabbed her things, and bolted out of the classroom, nearly tripping over other students' feet on her way out.

"Allieeee!" A cheerful voice cried out as the young blonde was glomped from behind by a dark-haired girl with blondish highlights.

"N-ahhh!" Allie exclaimed in shock as she lost her balance from the 'attack' and fell face first to the ground, to the amusement of all the giggling teens in the hallway.

"Ah! Allie, I'm so sorry! I didn't think you'd fall over! ...Although I don't know why I didn't think that, you're the clumsiest person I've ever met, no offense and-"

"Guh...Melanie..." Came a small groan from the girl on the ground.

"Sorry!" The loquacious girl quickly grabbed onto Allie's arm and helped to pull her up.

"I-It's fine..." Allie mumbled, dusting herself off after managing to stand.

"Here! Your books!" Melanie bent down and scooped up the things that the blonde girl had dropped during the onslaught of hugging.

Allie smiled at her constantly sunny friend. Melanie always seemed to have a way with spreading happiness and making people feel good.

Looking towards the exit of the hallway, Allie saw the endless blue sky and in it, the familiar, bright glowing orb of warmth, shining down over the school.

_'Melanie is just like the sun,'_ She thought, giggling to herself.

"Yoohoo, Earth to Allie!" Melanie laughed as she waved her hand in front of the small girl's face.

"Oh! S-sorry, hehe, I was just-"

"Daydreaming about you-know-who again?" The dark-haired girl inquired, smiling teasingly at her best friend. Her chocolate brown eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"N-No! That's not it, really!" Allie tried to protest.

"Are you suuuure?" Melanie asked, poking Allie in the side.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Psh, fine then. Are you coming to watch my short flags practice today?"

"I wish I could, but I've gotta take the bus home today."

"Aw, ok..."

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Allie realized the time and panicked. "Oh crap! I'm gonna miss it! Bye, Mel! See ya later!" The blonde yelled over her shoulder as she sprinted to the end of the now practically deserted hallway.

"Haha, byeee!" Melanie giggled as she watched the other take off.

_'It's always like that with you, Allie,' _She thought, laughing softly.

________________________________________________________________________

The bus screeched to a halt in front of its usual stop about two blocks from Allie's house, and the small girl had to tighten her grip on the cold metal bar to prevent herself from losing her balance and tumbling across the floor of the vehicle.

The automatic doors opened noisily, and Allie was the last person to file out of the decrepit, old bus.

"E-Eek!" The young girl tripped on her untied shoelace as she tried to move down from the last step, and plummeted headfirst the ground, earning a bunch of laughter and teasing from the other people who had already gotten off. "O-Owww..." She groaned in pain as she lay on the ground and the bus took off.

"Hm... you're just as clumsy as Dame-Tsuna." Someone voiced, mockingly.

"E-Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" The clumsy girl asked the voice as she looked up from the ground to find it belonged to..._A_ _baby?!_

"Ciaossu."

"Oh my gawsh! Look! A baby! Isn't he just the cutest thing you've ever seen?!" A passerby fangirled.

"Squeee! Totally adorable!"

"I wanna take him homeee!"

Pretending not to notice the somewhat large crowd of fawning girls forming around the child, Allie sat up and eyed said baby. "Who are you, little boy? Shouldn't you go find your mommy or something...?"

The baby merely smirked, tilting his fedora to the side. "I don't ever see my mother. And starting today, I'm your new home tuor."

-END CHAPTER-

A/N: Ok gaiz, I know it's not so super fabulous...and it took me FOREVER to write... Chinchiran kept bugging me about it though, so I eventually got the first chapter finished XD. I'm a super slow writer, so I have no idea when I'll update again... It will be faster if I get reviews, I promise! Reviews are LOVE. Remember that.

Enough ranting, I'm outta here.


End file.
